1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a people counting method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of counting people in a target area and a people counting apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a people counting apparatus employs a sensor installed on a door. However, such a people counting apparatus counts only people entering a space and does not count people in an unspecified target area at the same time.
Accordingly, a camera apparatus may also be used for counting people in a target area. In other words, people may be counted by using a technology such as facial recognition by using a camera. However, such a conventional people counting method and apparatus may have the following problems.
First, according to an environment of a target area, a case in which people may not be counted may frequently occur. For example, it may not be possible to count people by photographing in an area near an accident, such as an area near a fire or an area experiencing a blackout.
Second, counting people by using a camera may make people feel uncomfortable.